Collide
by Copper's Mama
Summary: DoVe fic, from season 2 finale. Instead of going home with Logan, Veronica pays a visit to the Sheriff to show him what she discovered about her rape, intending to make him suffer for what he did/didn't do. Other stuff happens. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Veronica/Lamb fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Veronica Mars. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I've recently been hooked back into the realm of Veronica Mars, so I decided to finish one of the fics that I started a long time ago, but never got around to publishing. It's been tweaked a bit from the original I had, so hopefully that means it's better. _

_This fic takes place directly after the scene in "Not Pictured", when Veronica is hugging Mac in the hotel room. This is just a twist of what I think should have happened instead, being a DoVe fan. _

_Well, I hope you guys like this fic, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Veronica made her way into the Sheriff's station, number than she'd felt when she'd come in to report her rape. She had nothing left now but her anger and sadness.

She walked past Inga and Sacks, ignoring their questioning looks. All of the other deputies were out in the field, sifting through the debris from the plane and finishing up with the scene at the Neptune Grand. She'd finished giving her statement to one of the junior deputies, and afterwards Logan had offered to take her home, but she couldn't go back there. Not when she knew it would be empty.

So she had wandered around, looking at her phone and trying to hold back her tears. She had recorded Cassidy's confession on her phone when he'd made her give him her bag. If he hadn't jumped, she would have had all the evidence needed to convict him of the murder of all the kids on the bus, as well as her own rape.

And that thought had brought her all the way to the Sheriff's station, to the door of the Sheriff himself.

Without a second thought she pushed her way into the office, closing the door behind her and fixing her glare on the man behind her father's desk.

"You know, even toddlers know how to knock, Mars," he drawled, closing whatever it was he'd been looking at on his laptop and shutting the screen. "You might wanna ask your daddy to go over that lesson one more -"

"Shut up," Veronica gritted out, her eyes red and wet.

Lamb paused, taking in her appearance. He hadn't seen her this upset around him since she'd claimed she'd been raped ... only this time she exuded anger.

Veronica pushed the necessary button on her phone, setting it down on his desk as it replayed the events from the rooftop of the hotel.

Lamb listened to Veronica's voice emanating from the speaker, recounting all that the Casablancas kid had done to the kids on the bus, and the murder he'd tried to get Veronica involved in by writing her name on the victim's palm. Then the Veronica on the recording asked the boy how it was she'd gotten Chlamydia.

Lamb blinked several times, listening to her piece together her own rape. He heard her voice quivering while she spoke to the murderer and rapist, but she powered through. He had to close his eyes when she yelled out, "you raped me!" on the recording. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words.

The recording continued until Cassidy threatened to blow up the plane carrying the fugitive back and kill her father. The boy's voice said she could have a minute to say goodbye, and then she must have cut the recording to try and call her father.

Lamb knew that Keith wasn't dead. _She must too,_ he reasoned. _He had his phone on him. Which means she's here because of the rape._ He stood from his desk. "Look, if we'd had this information back then, I would have -"

"What?" Veronica interrupted scathingly. "What would you have done, _Deputy_? Tell me how you would have marched over to the Casablancas's house and arrested their youngest son for the rape of Veronica Mars. Really, I'd love to hear it! A little humor is just what I need right now!"

Lamb walked around his desk, approaching Veronica slowly. "Look, if you want me to apologize, I -"

Veronica raised her arm and slapped his straight across his face.

The resounding smack of skin-on-skin was the only sound heard in the office. Lamb slowly turned his head back to face her, his skin tingling where she'd hit him. "Okay, I probably deserved that."

Veronica's eyes widened, the tears flowing freely out of her eyes now. "_Probably_?" She brought her hand up to slap him again, but he grabbed her hand. She used her other one to pound against his chest. "If you had done your damn job, none of this would have happened!" she accused him, feeling his grab her other wrist. Veronica tossed her head wildly, trying to get free to hit him again. "My father would still be alive if it wasn't for you!"

Lamb pulled her hands away and gripped her shoulders, making her look at him. "What are you talking about?"

Veronica scowled at him through her tears, her lips quivering. "Cassidy blew up the plane Woody and my father were on, you son of a bitch!"

Lamb clenched his jaw, reminding himself that she'd just been through a trauma, and was misinformed to boot. "Your father is alive, Veronica," he told her, looking straight into her eyes when spoke.

Veronica sniffed, looking up at him through blurry eyes. "What?"

Lamb shook his head with a sigh. "He wasn't on the plane, I had him get off right before take-off. Publicity and all," he finished sheepishly. "He said he was renting a car, he should be back here in a few hours."

Veronica was frozen, wanting to badly to believe him. "Are you sure?" she asked, a hitch in her voice.

He nodded, waiting for her to pull away from him and leave his office. Therefore he was beyond surprised when she sighed deeply and threw her arms around him, pulling herself up on her toes to reach.

"Oh, thank you."

Lamb was shocked, his hands resting awkwardly on her hips. "Uh, what for?"

Veronica managed a relieved chuckle, trying to rein in her tears. "For being such an arrogant, vain asshole."

His eyebrows rose at that, but he didn't argue. When she didn't let go after a minute he tentatively wrapped his arms more fully around her, holding her against him.

Veronica inhaled before speaking against his shoulder. "I still hate you," she clarified.

Lamb nodded. "You're still a pain in my ass."

Veronica eased down back to her flat feet, leaving her hands on his shoulders as she looked at him.

He gazed steadily back at her, his fingers twitching ever so slightly where they now rested across her lower back. The only sounds that could be heard were the inhales and exhales of breath and constant ticking of the clock on the wall.

Maybe it was the elation that her father was alive. Maybe it was the stress of everything that had happened that night, maybe she wasn't to do something to make herself feel alive again ... whatever the reason was, it had to be to blame when Veronica suddenly leaned forward and collided their lips together. Her mind exploded, fireworks dancing behind her closed eyes as he returned the pressure, needing for further encouragement and taking the lead.

Lamb slid his tongue into her welcoming mouth, and the duel began. He walked her backwards until they hit the wall straight across from his door, knocking down a few pictures.

Veronica dug her nails into his covered back, spurring him on, their mouths never disconnecting.

Lamb's hands slid down her back in response, gripping her bottom in his hands before hoisting her up and drawing her legs towards him to wrap around his hips. He backed her into the wall again, breaking the kiss finally. They were both panting, eyes lock on each other. Hesitating, questioning.

Finally Veronica's gaze softened and she looked from his eyes to his mouth to his chest. With fingers that were no longer trembling she pulled the tie loose from around his neck, pulling it off slowly and purposefully.

Lamb watched her movements, wondering if it was really happening: he and Veronica Mars in his office. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about it.

When she went to work on the buttons of his uniform he moved towards her again, kissing her neck just under her jaw line while he held her up against the wall. When she got the last button undone, revealing the black undershirt he wore, she tugged on the bottom of the shirt, pulling it out from where it had previously been tucked into his pants.

Lamb helped her remove the shirt, never needing to let her down in the process.

Veronica attacked his lips again, and he used his natural strength and the angle of his hips to hold her in place while he unzipped her sweater, pulling it off of her and then sliding her shirt up. Veronica's hair cascaded around her once the shirt was off, leaving Lamb to wonder how such an angel could make his life such a living hell, and then come and do this to him.

He took in her changed appearance, noticing her cheeks were still a little wet from her tears, and in a rare show if chivalry he tilted his head up, kissing softly at her cheeks until all the tears were gone.

Veronica sighed into him, fisting her fingers into the back of his thin shirt. When he moved his lips back down to the hollow of her neck - this time teasing the skin lightly with his teeth - Veronica hissed, pulling up on the shirt to remove it from his body.

Lamb raised his arms, feeling her tighten her knees around him to keep her hold. He bit back a growl as he hardened against her, drawing a moan from her lips when he dropped his head to tease the path of skin along her collarbone, and then down further.

She gasped, dropping her head backwards, her chest heaving with every shaky breath.

_I'm doing this to her,_ Lamb noted, feeling a surge of pride and pleasure all at the same time, making him even harder.

Veronica brought her head back up, dragging her hands down to their joined hips and pulling at his belt.

Lamb kissed his way back up her neck to her mouth, drawing the very breath from her for a minute before he pulled back, stepping away from the wall a little and letting her slide back down to the ground.

She looked at him with questioning eyes, wondering why he had stopped.

"If you don't stop me, I won't be able to," he told her, looking as though he were struggling with himself. "I need you to be sure."

Veronica thought about it for ten seconds, no more no less. She nodded, drawing herself as close to him as she could without embracing him. "I'm sure. I don't want you to stop."

Lamb only planned on asking once, and with her confirmation he gripped her hips, turning her around before devouring her mouth again. He led her backwards until he reached his desk, groping for his laptop without breaking from the kiss. After he had carefully set it down on his chair he swiped the remaining items off the desk and hoisted her onto it.

She grinned into the kisses, working her way backwards with his help. Once she was sufficiently sprawled out she pushed her hells against the desk, sliding her shoes off and kicking them away.

Lamb finished where she had left off with his belt while Veronica unbuttoned her own pants, eager to remove the barriers between them. She arched her hips off the desk, but before she could work herself out of her pants, Lamb's hands replaced hers, dragging the pants down her legs and off of her body.

He grinned wolfishly at her Hello Kitty underwear, swiftly dropping his own pants and climbing on the desk with her. He'd had many offers from girls to "christen" his desk, and he wondered if it would surprise Veronica to know that she was the first woman he had ever shared this specific experience with. Not that he would be telling her.

Veronica gripped his hips while he settled above her, her fingers toying with the band of his boxers.

He pressed his now throbbing erection into her sensitive area, feeling the friction between them and reveling in her gasps and airy moans. Lamb brought his lips to her right shoulder, pressing his lips against the skin before dragging the strap of her bra down with his teeth.

One of Veronica's hands shot into his hair, gripping the locks as he worked his way across her body to her other shoulder and repeating the process. She arched her back into him enough for one of his hands to slide under and unclasp the hooks, releasing her breasts for him.

When the tip of his tongue dragged across the tip of her right breast Veronica nearly screamed in pleasure. Lamb moved back up her body, replacing his mouth with his hand and continuing his ministrations while silencing her with a deep kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back, taking in her wanton expression and smiling. "Shh," he whispered, motioning to his closed - but not locked - door.

Once she nodded he moved back down, preparing to fully appreciate the other breast when Veronica pulled his head back up. "I think that's enough foreplay, Deputy. Main event, now," she rasped.

Lamb quirked an eyebrow at her. "My, aren't we in a hurry?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, managing to turn them over without falling over the desk. She had fire in her eyes, and Lamb wouldn't say it just yet but she looked beautiful. "Let's not delude ourselves into thinking this is anything more than a one-time lapse in judgment," she told him, straddling his hips. When he didn't argue she tugged on his boxers, lifting herself up to slide them off. She began to do the same with her own, but before she could move his hands gripped her hips and literally ripped the underwear off.

"Hey!" she griped, looking down at her torn underwear that he was pulling away. "Those were new."

Lamb sat them up, turning them over once more on the wooden desk so that he was looming over her, her legs hooked around his hips. He swiftly grabbed a condom out of the pants he'd dropped on the chair, sliding it on in record time. "Get over it," he told her, claiming her mouth as he moved himself into position.

She readily accepted him as he entered her, her breath caught in her throat the moment he slid himself fully inside. He rested there for a moment, letting her body get accustomed to him before he began to move at a steady pace. Veronica gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin while she silently urged him to go faster.

The desk began to scoot with their movements, something Veronica found completely ridiculous, but her smile left her face when he began sucking on her neck, leaving a noticeable hickey.

After what seemed like an hour they were both reaching their peak. Veronica shifted her hips so that the new angle hit just the right spot, and to stop herself from calling out she pulled him forwards, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It wasn't painful, but it would leave a small mark for a while, and it succeeded in stifling her reaction to the mind-blowing climax she reached just as he exploded within her.

Veronica couldn't help but think it had been over too soon, even though she'd said it would be a one-time thing. She wanted more, craved more ... she couldn't help it.

As they both came down off their respective highs he began kissing his way from her chest, to the mark on her neck he'd made, and finally back to her mouth. Their tongues swirled and massaged, stealing each other's moans and leaving them breathless.

Lamb finally pulled away, holding himself up on his elbows while he extricated himself from her fully.

Veronica felt empty again, a feeling she did not welcome. She had come over to the station to make him suffer for everything that he had done, and instead had found solace in his arms. She had been furious and broken-hearted when she'd come in, and now found herself sated and confused. Lamb slid off the desk to dispose of the condom, coming back from the closet with a blanket. He slid back onto the desk, draping it over both of them while he regarded her thoughtfully.

"So, what happens now? You use this to blackmail me for all eternity?" he wondered aloud.

Veronica turned to face him, propping herself up on an elbow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Lamb chuckled, glancing down at the desk. "Wow ... we are two very trusting people."

Veronica nodded, feeling a little sad. "I should probably get home, I wanna get cleaned up before Dad gets home."

Lamb nodded in understanding, watching her start to get up. He moved his hand out, closing it over her shoulder but not gripping too tightly. "I really am sorry," he told her.

Veronica looked back at him. "For what?"

"You know ... for telling you to go see the wizard," he explained.

Veronica nodded pursing her lips. "Yeah, well ... water under the bridge and all."

Lamb didn't believe that for a moment. "Really? Angry sex is your idea of water under the bridge?"

Veronica sighed. "And this is exactly why we're not doing this again."

Lamb wanted to argue, but he didn't want to risk her making a scene when he got out of the office, so he let go of her shoulder, looking away respectively while she got dressed.

"Well, looks like I'll be going it commando until I get home," she commented, sliding on her jeans and glancing at her torn underwear on the floor.

Lamb tried very hard to contain his smirk, but it came out as a snort/chuckle sort of deal, and Veronica looked at him like he was insane. For three or four seconds, anyway. Eventually she couldn't help herself and started laughing too. It was stupid, it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. Here she was, in Sheriff Don Lamb's office at the Sheriff's station, lamenting about her torn Hello Kitty panties after having heated sex with said Sheriff on his desk. The two of them chuckled for a good minute before finally settling down. Lamb slid off the desk to retrieve his own clothing, knowing he would have to go back to work after she left.

Veronica helped him put his desk back together before she left, finding her phone in the mess and sliding it into her purse. Once everything was back in its proper place and she had all of her things Veronica looked up at Lamb, rubbing her neck where he'd left his mark. "Well, that's gonna be fun to cover up," she commented off-hand.

Lamb shrugged. "Sorry about that."

Veronica nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Deputy."

Lamb sighed at that, stuffing his thumbs into his belt. "You know, one of these days you're gonna call me Sheriff."

Veronica allowed a small smile at that. "Keep dreaming, _Deputy_."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have plenty to dream about for a while," he replied, flashing a wicked grin.

Veronica blushed a little at that, turning to leave the office. On a whim she turned around, walking quickly back over to him. He only had a moment to wonder what she was doing before she pulled him into another kiss. His hands roamed from her back to her hair, holding her against him for as long as she would allow.

And just as quickly as she'd drawn him in, she pulled away again, knowing is dazed expression matched her own. "One for the road," she commented before opening the door and sliding out, leaving the Sheriff's station without a word to Inga and Sacks.

Lamb looked at the open door she'd left, knowing without a doubt that it would definitely not be a _one time_ lapse in judgment. There would be many more lapses to come, and he found himself looking forward to them.

Outside his office, Sacks and Inga looked from the Sheriff's door to the front door, glancing back at each other.

"I win," Inga stated, holding out her hand.

"What?" Sacks spoke disappointedly. "You have no proof of what they were doing in there."

"It does not matter. You said they were killing each other, I said they were finally getting all that lust out of their systems. As they are both alive, you were wrong, therefore I am right. So, hand over my money, Deputy."

Sacks groaned in protest but slid the twenty into her hand, shaking his head. "That's the last time I make a bet with you."

Inga snorted. "We'll see."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
